Who's Gonna Watch You Die?
by Lupus
Summary: ONE SHOT: Bella lies on her death bed at 91. Edward never came back. Songfic on her last wish. Tearful and emotional, I've been told. What Sarah Said by Death Cab for Cutie. BellaxEdward . EdwardxBella


**A/N:** This song always gets me tearful. I love Death Cab but I chose to pick this one instead of the '_I Will Follow You Into The Dark'_. Don't get me wrong, I love the song but everyone is using it. I just wanted to be different. You know originality and all that.

* * *

_What Sarah Said by Death Cab for Cutie_

_And it came to me then that every plan,  
Is a tiny prayer to father time,  
As I stared at my shoes in the ICU,  
That reeked of piss and 409,  
And I rationed my breaths as I said to myself,  
That I've already taken too much today,  
As each descending peak on the LCD,  
Took you a little farther away from me,  
Away from me.  
_

It was late in the night and I was dying.  
The doctors that flew around me earlier this morning didn't need to tell me. I knew my time had come. I had lived my lonely life as much as I could without _him._ I'd gotten away with the few memories I had left of the time we spent together, short as they were. 91 years old and I lay in a hospital bed, waiting for my slow heart to stop beating. I wonder what could have been and if I ever would have become a vampire. What would he be doing now? I hoped he was having fun with all of the distractions. I'd lived my life yes, but nothing ever distracted me from the stabbing at my heart. Over the years it never healed like he said it would. It stayed as wide as it could. My pain stared out at the world, which would remind me of him. Every little thing he would do would be reflected on the world.  
I never left Forks. I couldn't bring myself to. Charlie lay under a gravestone, as did Renée and I was spending my last days on my death bed when I knew where I would much rather be. _His meadow._ I would be perfectly happy to die where we first declared our love for each other. The memories there would break me down but I wouldn't care. My last few minutes on this Earth were precious to me because I knew he wouldn't be wherever I was going. I could afford a little pain for that.  
Just to feel his icy touch before I left this world would be enough. I could be happy.

_  
Amongst the vending machines and year-old magazines,  
In a place where we only say goodbye,  
It stung like a violent wind that our memories depend,  
On a faulty camera in our minds,  
And I knew that you were a truth I would rather lose,  
Than to have never lain beside at all,  
And I looked around at all the eyes on the ground,  
As the TV entertained itself._

The night nurse that would pace the hospital corridors was asleep and I could feel myself start to drift away. This next moment would be what I had been waiting for all my life. I'd waited so long for this to come.  
The door of my private room swung open and he stood there. The underneath of my eyelids hadn't done him justice. His messy bronze hair was flecked with water from the rain outside. His golden eyes blended in with his hair making his defined jaw stand out. He crept over to my bed, taking my hand in his wintry one. His eyes smouldered in the dark.

"Bella." The velvety voice whispered.  
"Edward." A small smile stole onto my lips as I breathed out the words that no longer hurt me. All the pain was gone.  
The voice spoke again. "I couldn't…I can't…I can't let this happen…"  
"Edward, it's my time."  
"No! You can't give up like this." Anguish tore through the air.  
"I've had a good life, and this is more than I deserve."  
"You deserve everything and more, Bella!"  
I shook my head. "It's my time, Edward. Let me go."  
I could see the agony in his eyes. "But…"  
"Edward, I have one last wish."  
"Anything. Anything, Bella."  
"Take me to the meadow."

_  
'Cause there's no comfort in the waiting room,  
Just nervous pacers bracing for bad news,  
And then the nurse comes 'round and everyone lift their heads,  
But I'm thinking of what Sarah said,  
That love is watching someone die._

I couldn't begin to describe the feeling. It was as if I really had gone to heaven. The wind rushed though my hair, just like in my memories. Before I knew it, we were in the centre of the pasture. I wasn't well enough to walk and he knew this. He laid me down in the grass and lay beside me. The stars shone down. There were no clouds in the sky and the moon glowed onto his skin.

"Edward."  
"Yes." He was tense all over.  
"Promise me something."  
He looked at me anxious and overwrought with pain, waiting.  
"Don't kill yourself. Don't do it. For me."  
He shut his eyes, wincing in misery. "I can't live without you, Bella."  
"I can't live without you either, but you have to wait. Life isn't over because I am."  
"Bella!–"  
"Just remember. Stay strong for me."  
"I will Bella. I will."

He held me as we both waited for my heart to give up. Just like old times. The moonlight made the meadow glow with life. I had never seen it like this, even when Edward was with me and all those times we visited over the summer holiday.  
Slowly, I felt myself start to drift again. My pulse was slowing and I knew my time really had come.

"I love you, Edward. I always have. I always will."  
His eyes showed liquid that I knew would never fall. "I didn't mean a word that night. I love you, Bella. I'll never stop."

His cool lips touched mine and I felt myself drift into the darkness that I warmly embraced.

_  
So who's gonna watch you die? _

_So who's gonna watch you die? _

_So who's gonna watch you die?_


End file.
